


let's stay together

by The_Eclectic_Bookworm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Bookworm/pseuds/The_Eclectic_Bookworm
Summary: It had been kind of bumpy when Ben first showed up. Not in an overt way, not really, but Ann and Ben had always had a little trouble connecting in the beginning. Then Ben fell very obviously in love with Leslie without actually meaning to, and Ann figured, okay, this guy’s definitely got one thing in common with her, she could probably make this thing work.(a series of vignettes in which ben, ann, and leslie are dating)





	let's stay together

Leslie writes pros-and-cons lists for pretty much every decision she has to make, and they end up scattered around the house and tacked to weird places like the inside of a kitchen cabinet or the underside of Ann’s dresser drawer. Today’s weird place is the edge of the sink, the pros-and-cons list in question being _Should We Go To Hawaii For Our Three-Person Honeymoon,_ and it’s got a good five pages stapled neatly together.

Ann flips through it, skimming it with affection, because she loves her weirdo girlfriend but she doesn’t always have time to read Leslie’s in-depth pontifications regarding the political implications of not going _here_ for their honeymoon and the climates they might have to adapt to if they went _there_ for their honeymoon. Leslie doesn’t do anything without a crazy amount of effort.

She actually does kind of end up reading it, which is what inevitably happens anyway. Leslie’s handwriting is so _cute,_ neat and perfect even though she writes fast and frantic. Leslie is comprised of so many strange, perfect contradictions.

“Ann, are you—oh.” Ben sticks his head in, then quirks a smile, sitting down next to Ann on the edge of the bathtub to peer over her shoulder. “What’s she trying to figure out this time?”

“Looks like we’re going to Hawaii for our three-person honeymoon,” says Ann, and grins at Ben. He smiles back.

It had been kind of bumpy when Ben first showed up. Not in an overt way, not really, but Ann and Ben had always had a little trouble connecting in the beginning. Then Ben fell very obviously in love with Leslie without actually meaning to, and Ann figured, okay, this guy’s definitely got _one_ thing in common with her, she could probably make this thing work, and now—she doesn’t know how to describe her relationship with Ben in linear, sensible terms, because Leslie kinda does come first with both of them, but he’s really fun to binge TV shows with. And make out with, as it happens.

“If it’s a three-person honeymoon,” says Ann, “does that mean we’re married too?”

Ben considers the question. That’s one thing Ann really appreciates about Ben: he gives everything a lot of thought. It kind of balances out Leslie, who has a tendency to go with her emotions and her impulses and not really consider the long-term outcome of what she’s deciding to do, and Ann, who can sometimes be a little bit of a helpless enabler. Ben says Ann’s too hard on herself and that no one can _really_ stop Leslie when she puts her mind to it. Ann’s not always sure about that.

“Because,” Ann fumbles a little, kind of embarrassed, “because, you know, being married to you—we could make that work.”

Ben gives her an amused little smile. Then he says, “We probably could,” and kisses Ann’s nose, which is weird and all kinds of sweet. Ann laughs and shoves his shoulder a little. He falls back against the side of the sink.

“What are you two _doing_ in here,” comes Leslie’s voice, and then she turns bright red when she sees her pros-and-cons list in Ann’s hand. “Oh, okay, listen, guys, that thing’s _completely_ preliminary, no commitment is stated or implied—”

“You did write _honeymoon,_ ” Ann points out.

“Lots of hearts here,” Ben observes.

“You’re the worst,” says Leslie. It’s not really clear who she’s addressing it to.

Ann hesitates, then stretches out a hand. Leslie steps into the bathroom and takes it, letting Ann pull her over and into a hug. “This is all pretty far off, though, isn’t it?” Ann says. “Because none of us have actually had the actual marriage talk.”

“As far in the future as you guys want it to be,” says Leslie, resting her head against Ann’s shoulder and looking half-hopefully up at both of them.

Ann gets it, and it makes her feel a bubbly, happy kind of warmth. They’re hopelessly romantic, all three of them. “It doesn’t have to be _that_ far off,” she says carefully, and glances over at Ben.

“What?” says Ben, then grins. “Oh. Yeah. I’m pretty good with not-that-far-off, too, Leslie.”

Leslie bites back a smile and kisses Ann on the cheek, and Ben moves forward a little awkwardly on the side of the tub so he can wrap his arms around them both. Ann wants to crack a joke about Ben having long string-bean arms or something, but now seems more like a time to kiss Leslie, so she does that, and then she kisses Ben, and then Leslie kisses Ben. Love contained in one tiny bathroom.

“JJ’s could cater,” Leslie says as soon as they’re all done kissing. “And ooh, when I propose to you guys for realsies, I’m _totally_ bringing in the big guns planning-wise. I’ve got seventeen binders and I’m going to need Ben to help me with my proposal to Ann, and Ann can help me with my proposal to Ben. It’s only fair.”

Ben looks across Leslie’s head at Ann and says, “Hey, Ann, you wanna get married?”

“Sure thing, dude,” says Ann, and high-fives him.


End file.
